Demon Childs Party
by Jacent
Summary: You have to read to find out


Demon Child's Party  
  
One morning at Mojave High School, the sun has just rose over the mountains, the sprinklers watered the football field, and all the students were in their classes learning their lessons? In the front office a new student by the name Jason just enrolled in the school, He is 5' 10", has blonde hair, blue eyes and white skinned. As you look at him from the outside he looks like a normal sixteen-year-old boy, but inside there is an evil that had never been heard of, one of which the boy has never known about.  
  
As he walked down the halls during snack Jason was able to hear how cute he is from all the girls, and all his teachers just adored him. He was the most popular kid in school next to Kent Robinson who was the best football player at school. Then thirteen days before his birthday Jason decided to throw the biggest party ever made by a high school student. He had it all planned out cake, soda, chips, music even games like twister, pool, poker, etc.  
  
Then the day before his birthday arrived and Jason was hyped about the party, he invited everyone at his school to come. Then the day of his birthday around seven thirty p.m. people started to arrive, one after the other. For four in half hours the party went on, there he saw almost everyone from school. Then as he was dancing Jason started to feel ill. He rushed into the bathroom and threw up. When he looked in the mirror his eyes were red and his teeth grew sharp and longer, his skin turned black and scaly his fingers grew long and sharp, the Jason hunched over in pain. While doing so the back of his shirt tore and six long spikes grew out his back then Jason grew to about 8' 11" and gave a blood curling roar. Everyone heard the roar and though of it as just a special effects thing and they still kept dancing. Then the house started to shake as the bloodthirsty demon ran throughout the house looking for food.  
  
He then came across a group of people in a room playing strip poker, all the people screamed in freight, as the people were slaughtered one after the other. Within about five hours all people were killed except a sixteen-year-old Latin girl named Victoria with long black hair, long beautiful legs, a perfect sized butt, and a huge bust line. He knew he had to make this girl his mistress. He ran over to her and threw her into a wall knocking her out. As she awoke she found herself tied to a bed naked as she heard the demon's feet stomping in the hall. The door slowly creaked open and the girl was breathless. When the door opened it was the girl's boyfriend Kent Robinson to see if she was ok since he saw all the bodies lying on the floor. As he was at the door shocked to see Victoria naked Victoria screamed and Kent looked even more shocked when he looked down he saw four long sharp fingers sticking out of his stomach, blood started to pour out the side of his mouth as Jason's  
fingers were pulled out of Kent's back, then Kent fell to the ground dead. Jason started to come closer to Victoria as she started to pull and struggle in her restraints, Jason then got on top of her and started to rape her. Then at this time her hand got free and she reached for a letter opener and stabbed Jason in the eye. Jason got up off of her and started to roar in pain holding his eye. He then stopped and looked at Victoria as the blood from his eye is dripping off his face, He lifted up his right claw and swiped at her leaving a permanent scar on her chest. Victoria then cut the ropes holding her on the bed and jumped on his back, she then started to stab him in the back and in the head making sure she doesn't injure herself on the spikes coming from Jason's back, she then stabbed him one last time in the head and started to twist as Jason roared louder and fell to the ground.  
  
She then heard the sirens of the on coming police who had got a report from the neighbors who said that they heard screaming and a beastly roar. As they approached Victoria they saw the marks on her chest as the body of a demon on the ground then evaporated into thin air. The Police then radioed for the ambulance to come down to tend to Victoria's wounds. Three days later Victoria finally went back to school to finish her studies and graduate with her fellow classmates, But she had a little surprise with her when she went back to school, She seamed to be 8 months pregnant with a child that shocked everyone. The day after her graduation she gave birth to her newborn son Gabriel who was also Jason's child.  
  
Jacent Webb  
  
(Soon to come will be Gabriel's Gift) 


End file.
